Min egengjorda version av Vampire Academy
by Eemmyy
Summary: Jag ska försöka skriva så många kapitel som möjligt på kort tid.


**Det här är min egengjorda version av Vampire Academy. Jag hoppas ni gillar den. Det kommer fler kapitel senare.**

**Kapitel 1**

Jag tittade ut genom flygplansfönstret och undrade hur fan jag hamnade på ett plan till USA. Justja mina adoptivföräldrar ledsnade på mig. Så dom tyckte att jag borde åka till en skolan i Brooklyn för min syster går ju ändå där. Så varför inte?

"_Jag vet ju inte ens vem hon är.", hade jag sagt till min adoptivmamma._

"_Du kan inte vara kvar här. Vi vet inte vad vi ska göra med dig. Du lär väl känna henne.", hade min adoptivmamma sagt._

"_Jag lovar att sköta mig. Jag vill inte lämna mina vänner och min pojkvän.", sa jag._

"_Du har sagt det många gånger tidigare och inga förändringar Samantha. Vi orkar inte med dig längre. Du är ett barn med många problem som du inte vill prata om. Nu får du bli någon annans problem. Du kanske får träffa din biologiska mamma också. Hon och din syster känner ju varandra och jag antar att hon besöker internatet då och då.", sa hon._

_Jag fnös. "Karen Hathaway. Jo eller hur? Hon är nog inte årets mamma precis. Hon har bara hört av sig max två gånger om året i några små brev om mitt liv. Jag är en vampyr. Och?", sa jag._

"_Inte den tonen unga dam.", sa hon och gav mig en örfil och lämnade flygbiljetten på bordet. Flyget skulle gå nästa dag och jag hade bara lite tid på mig med mina vänner och min pojkvän._

Jag vaknade upp ur mina tankar när någon frågade mig något. "Va?", frågade jag.

"Vill du ha något att äta?", frågade flygvärdinnan.

"Nej tack", sa jag.

Nu ska jag till en skola med andra vampyrer som ska ägna sina liv åt att skydda några vampyrer. Jag tog upp brevet som Karen skickat till mig. Det var det första brevet hon skickat till mig. Jag var elva år. Fyra år sedan.

_Hej Samantha._

_Jag är ledsen att jag aldrig hört av mig till dig. Dina tidigare adoptivföräldrar ville inte ha något med mig att göra._

_Jag vet att du har varit hos många olika hem och jag hoppas att du stannar i det här hemmet du kommit till. Dom kommer att ta hand om dig väl. Hoppas jag._

_Jag har en orsak till att jag skrivit till dig just nu och jag tror du är nog gammal att få veta det här. Du måste få veta det förr eller senare. Du är en vampyr. En halvvampyr rättare sagt. En dhampir. Du är häften människa. Och när du blir äldre ska du börja på en skola för dhampirer och moroi. Moroi är vampyrer som vi har till plikt att skydda. Men i allafall. Du ska börja där när du blir 18. Det hade varit bättre om du börjar så tiigt som möjligt. Men det bestämmer dina adoptivföräldrar. I skolan får du lära dig att slåss och skydda moroi från strigoi. Strigoi är en sorts vampyr som är ond. Du får inte berätta det här för dina vänner. Om du har några alltså._

_Som du märkt är du snabbare, starkare och har bättre reflexer än vanliga människor. Det är för att du är en dhampir. Vanliga vampyrer alltså moroi är inte heller lika starka, men dom har bra reflexer och du har fått styrkan och snabbheten för att du är en blandning av människa och vampyr. Jag ska berätta mer någon annan gång. Du har förresten en syster också. Hon är ett år äldre dig och går på en sån skola som jag pratar om. En akademi._

_Hejdå Karen._

Jag visade det för en av mina bästa vänner. Liv. Hon är den enda som vet vad jag är av mina vänner. Mina nuvarande adoptivföräldrar vet det också. Liv är den enda som har min adress och mitt nya mobilnummer. Hon har lovat att inte söka upp mig eller berätta exakt vars jag är. Alla vet att jag flyttat till USA, men vet inte vars i USA. Jag har hemska skuldkänslor för att inte berättat för Olivia och Amanda. Men jag kunde inte berätta för så många. Och min pojkvän. Eller tja mitt ex, var jag tvungen att göra slut med eftersom jag mest troligt aldrig kommer tillbaka. Viktor. Gud vad jag kommer att sakna allihopa. Liv och jag ska brevväxla och jag ska skicka bilder till henne då och då. Det skulle bli för svårt att klippa kontakten med henne helt och hållet. Det var nog svårt att klippa den med Viktor, Olivia och Amanda.

Någon från skolan skulle komma och hämta mig från flygplatsen. Den som skulle bli min mentor tror jag det var dom sa. Flygplanet landade och jag tog god tid på mig att gå ut. Jag ville bara åka tillbaka till Sverige. Tur att min engelska är ganska bra.

Jag gick ut ur planet och såg en lång man stå där och vänta på mig. Han var nästan två meter, tror jag. Han hade brunt hår och såg lite läskig ut. Men han såg väldigt bra ut.

"Samantha Hathaway va?", frågade den långa mannen.

Jag suckade. Varför ska det här hända mig? "Ja.", sa jag.

"Dimitri Belikov. Din mentor.", sa mannen och sträckte ut handen mot mig. Jag tog den.

"Okej.", sa jag med en bister min.

Vi gick mot en ganska stor svart bil och jag satte mig i framsätet och tittade ut mot fönstret.

"Din syster är Rosemarie Hathaway, va?", frågade Dimitri.

"Jag tror det.", sa jag.

"Hon har precis kommit tillbaka till skolan.", sa Dimitri.

"Nej, hon har gått på den här skolan ett tag. Karen har skrivit det i något brev typ.", sa jag.

"Hon och Vasilisa Dragomir har varit på rymmen.", sa Dimitri.

"Borde jag veta vem den där Lisa Mir är?", frågade jag och höjde ena ögonbrynet.

"Justja, du vet inte vem alla är. Vasilisa Drgomir är en prinsessa. Hon är moroi. Vad vet du om moroi och dhampirer?", frågade Dimitri.

"Typ inget. Prinsessa?", sa jag.

"Våra kungligheter är moroi, men dom har inget med människor att göra.", sa Dimitri.

"Varför är det bara moroi som är kungligheter?", frågade jag.

"För vi dhampirer ska skydda dom.", sa Dimitri.

"Varför? Kan dom inte ta hand om sig själva?", frågade jag.

"Man kan ju undra.", sa Dimitri.

"Så du är också en...dhampir?", frågade jag.

"Ja.", sa Dimitri.

"Jag hade inte velat vara en sån där moroi om jag måste ha någon som skyddar mig.", sa jag.

"Alla moroi har inte beskyddare längre. Vi har blivit färre och färre dhampirer och vi är i första hand beskyddare

åt kungligheter.", sa Dimitri.

"Varför just kungligheter? Deras liv är väl inte mer värda än någon annans liv?", frågade jag.

"Du har många frågor." sa Dimitri.

"Vad är det vi ska skydda dom mot?", frågade jag.

"Strigoi.", sa Dimitri.

"Och strigoi är?", frågade jag.

"Vampyrer som dödar. Man kan bli en strigoi om man tömmer en moroi på blod eller så kan en strigoi tvinga en att bli en av dom.", sa Dimitri.

"Så strigoi är inget man föds till?", frågade jag.

"Nej.", sa Dimitri.

"Varför är dom så elaka?", frågade jag.

"Det är något som kommer när man blir strigoi. Man blir självisk och ond.", sa Dimitri.

"Jag skulle nog hellre dö än det.", mumlade jag.

Jag märkte att Dimitri tittade på mig. Men jag tittade ut genom fönstret och då såg jag en port med vakter utanför. "Vad är det här?", frågade jag.


End file.
